One Hell of a Trip (Sonya's Origins)
by dream-maiden7
Summary: She was an innocent girl with no sense of her past. An adventure of a life time gets thrown right at her. She wakes up in the world of Black Butler. What is she to do now? She soon remembers who she really is. Her brothers follow her to the world of WeiB Kreuz. She seeks the truth of the murder of her parents. Will this spiral of fantasy and reality ever end?
1. Part 1

"One Hell of a Trip"

Sonya's Origins

Part 1

By. Dream-Maiden7

Sonya found herself in London and was not expecting any of this. All she did was fall asleep on her mocha colored couch. She laughed to herself. She thought it sucked even worst to know she woke up to the Victorian era. She hated walking in this bitter cold and seeing nothing but snow for miles. She felt stupid for walking around in her red and black plaid sleep bottoms, white tank top, and bare feet. She thought why it had to happen to her. She thought back on how this mess started.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Christmas Day in the Year 2017. She woke up in my warm cozy bed with two blankets piled on top. The room was decorated with Asian pictures in frames, an open fan, a dragon figurine, light green curtains, and red bedsheets. She climbed out of bed to walk over to my dresser. She stood in front of it and gazed into the mirror. The reflection showed a girl with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked eighteen, but was actually twenty-nine years old. She stood 5'1" in height. She has golden skin with high cheek bones, rose colored lips, and a small chin. Her heritage was half and half Indian with parts Irish, Dutch, Japanese and German. Her name was Sonya King. Her family calls her Sonny as a nickname. She wore a white tank top with red and black plaid sleep bottoms. She glanced down to her hair brush and picked it up to brush her hair. When she was done, she reached over to her red eye glass case and took out her black rimmed glasses. She placed them on her face and looked back at the mirror. She gave herself a weak smile before heading to the living room. Her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. Her father Mr. Carl King died that same year and the change was not easy on them. "Hi Mom, Need some help?" Sonya asked from behind her mother. Her mom has short pepper black hair and brown eyes. They sounded like each other, looked a like, and acted like sisters. Her name was Mrs. Maria King. She looked fifty, but was actually sixty years old. She stood 5'3" in height. Mrs. King turns around at the sound of her daughter's voice and gazes at her. "Go ahead if you want to", says the mother to her daughter. Mrs. King walks over to the kitchen table and pulls out a chair before sitting down to watch her daughter finish cooking their breakfast. Sonya brought their plates over to the table and she sits in her chair. There breakfast was sausage, eggs, toast, and a half glass of orange juice. They ate slowly while taking their time talking about movies that her father would have enjoyed. When they were done, Maria went over to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. Her daughter brought the plates and glasses to her. Maria noticed her daughter was still at her side. "Sonya, What is it you wish to ask me?" asked Mrs. King. Sonya smiled at her mother. "Is it okay that we open our presents after you clean dishes?" Sonya asked while twisting at the end of her white tank top. Her mother heard a meow in the kitchen. She glances down to see their tabby cat with pale green eyes and their black and tan Chihuahua. "First, feed Princess and Prince," Mrs. King said to her daughter. She looked at her mother in disbelief before doing what her mother said. She walked to the ice box and opened the door. She finds the cat and dog food in the bottom drawer. She places a small amount into their food bowls before putting them down on the floor. Sonya glances over to see her mother was done with the dishes. They walk to the living room and sits down before the Christmas tree. There were ten gifts a piece for each of them. Sonya hands the gifts over to her mother. Mrs. King opens them and finds three nice dress shirts, two country cds, two romance movies, and three sets of nice pants. Her mother goes to the Christmas tree and hands over the gifts she picked for her daughter. Sonya opens her gifts with a smile on her face. She saw that it was all of Black Butler and Yu-Yu Hakusho TV series box sets. "Thank You Mom," Sonya said coming over to hug and kiss her mother on the cheek. "You are welcome," Mrs. King said with a smile on her lips. Sonya glanced to the medium sized flat screen TV. She nipped at her bottom lip and glanced over to her mother in excitement. "Go ahead, I'll watch it with you," Mrs. King said sitting on the love seat facing the TV. Sonya jumps up and down while clapping her hands together. She glances down at the box sets sitting by the Christmas tree. Sonya nips at her bottom lip again in thought. She picked up the first season of Black Butler. She goes over to the TV to turn it on. She grabs the remote to the blu-ray machine and waited for its door to slide out. She puts disc one in and waits for the menu to come up on the TV screen. She presses the play button to start the first episode of Black Butler. They watched at least five episodes. Sonya glances over to her mother and saw her asleep on the couch. "Why don't you go lie down in the bed room and get some sleep," Sonya said to her mother that briefly woke up to hear her daughter's voice. "Okay, I'll see you when I get up," Mrs. King said heading to the bed room. Sonya glances back to the television. She continues to watch at least five episodes more. She keeps drifting off and on. She soon falls into a deep sleep. She was so drowsy that the feeling of being very cold woke her up. She sits up shivering and begins rubbing at her arms trying to get them to warm up. She even tries to blow warm air into her palms and rub them together. She gives up because she knew nothing seemed to be working. She glances around to see a huge landscape of snow. There were silver birch, oak, alder, chestnut, hazel, hawthorn, and common lime trees that had a head full of snow in the vast winter scene. She rose up from her sitting position in the white fluffy snow. She walks through the snow and hopes she will find civilization before she freezes to death._

_**Flashback Ends**_

She continues walking for at least three to four hours when she heard her stomach start to growl from hunger. She groans because she just remembered that she had no money on her to buy food. She sees a massive manor with its roof covered in snow off in the distance. Sonya runs in desperation to it and starts seeing details. She saw a manor with many windows, smoke coming from the chimney stack, many flowerbeds covered in soft snow, and an iron maiden fountain holding a tray of frozen water. She found the front door. She started pounding on it with the side of her fist hoping that someone will hear her. She felt faint and was trying to keep her eyes open. When the front door began to open, she lost the battle and blacked out.

**Two Hours Later….**

Sonya feels warm from the heat and no longer hungry. She opens her eyes and gazes around the dining room she sat in. There was a long elegant table with many chairs sitting around it and a fire place with a coat of arms placed above it. At the head of the table, there sat a young boy of thirteen in fancy clothes that looked like they came from the 1800's. He has short dark blue hair that framed his face with his bangs slightly swept to the side; an eye patch was over his right eye. His left eye was a beautiful shade of ocean blue. He was glancing through some papers and drinking from a china cup. He placed the cup down on a china plate. Sonya tried to get his attention. She found a piece of cloth tied around her mouth keeping her from speaking. She tried to lift her hands to take it out of her mouth. She found out she was tied to a dining room chair. "My Lord, It seems our guest is awake. What may you want me to do with her?" A smooth voice said from behind her. Sonya jerks in the chair out of surprise. She was unnerved by having someone watch her every move. The boy gazes at her in boredom. "Sebastian, remove the gag from her mouth. I wish to speak to her. Now," The boy said in a cold voice. Sonya feels hands at the back of her head. A mouth puffs warm air into her right ear leaving her a shivering mess. "Do not move. I would not want to pull this divine hair of yours, my dear," The sensual voice said to Sonya. She could tell that he was trying to hold back a chuckle. The cloth fell away from her mouth. Her jaw felt better and not tight from being held in place by the gag. "Who are you and why was it that my butler found you at my front door?" The boy asked in curiosity. Sonya clears her throat and begins to speak. "My name is Sonya King. My family calls me Sonny as a nickname. I don't know where I am. I just woke up in the snow a few miles away from your manor. I just thought that someone might be able to help me find my way home." Sonya said nervously. She noticed she was still tied to the chair. "Why I am still tied up like a thanksgiving turkey?" Sonya asked ticked out. The male chuckles in amusement at what she said. The boy grew irritated at his butler and gave him a cold look. The butler grew quiet and cleared his throat. "You are at Phantomhive Manor and this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. If my lord says keep you tied up, then I will do so," The voice of the butler said with a purr. Sonya swallows nervously when she hears the name of the manor and its master. "Would your last name be Michaelis by any chance?" Sonya asked with a wince. The butler came around the chair and stood in front of her. He glared at her in suspicion. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. Standing before her was Sebastian Michaelis. She would have drooled and howled, but her nerves kept her from speaking. The anime was spot on about Sebastian being a sex god. He was six feet tall. He has short jet black hair that frames his porcelain face with a single piece of hair falling down between his deep red eyes. He wore a black waist coat with a silver double chain attached to the last button, a Phantomhive coat of arms pin, white long sleeve shirt with black tie around his neck, a dark grey vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and white gloves over his hands. He placed a hand on each arm rest and slowly leaned in towards her. "Yes, that is correct. Now answer, how you know who I am?" Sebastian asked with a cocked eye brow. Sonya was in a panic and would not meet him in the eyes. Because she knew how easy he was able to get his information. She gave up soon after. She realized there was nowhere for her to go. London was a big place with many landmarks. She could easily get lost on her own. She knew that the earl was the only one that could help her out. "You would not believe me if I told you," Sonya said gazing at the butler and the earl. Sebastian smiles and closes his eyes. He looked so innocent that he could not hurt a fly. Sonya gazed at him and was reminded of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Enlighten me, will you," Sebastian said opening his eyes to gaze at her in interest. She clears her throat and tells the butler and earl what she knows. "Well to begin with, I am not from around here. I am from the year 2017 Dallas, Texas. I live in the country with my mother. My father died on September 2017. It is so quite out there that you have to make noise to feel that you are not alone. For entertainment it is music or the TV. The television is a box that shows moving pictures. There are different places around the world. One of them is called Japan. They are the ones that came up with Anime and Manga. Anime involves fictional characters with background stories. There are different genres like romance, drama, adventure, horror, and comedy. Manga are like comics that you read backwards. There is one anime called Black Butler. That is where it gets complicated. The main characters are named Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the demon butler Sebastian Michaelis. It goes through Ciel's difficult life and why he made a pact with Sebastian. They had many adventures under the orders of Queen Victoria. There is an advisor of the Queen by the name of Ash. He is a crazy angel that kills the Queen. He tries to purify London by killing both good and evil people. The angel kills Ciel before Sebastian could get his soul. There is a second season, ova, side story, and a movie. Happy Now, Asshole," Sonya said irritated. She was having cramps from being in the chair too long. She wished she could get up and stretch. Sebastian was about to open his mouth and say that he did not believe her. He was also about to tell her that a lady was not to speak that way. Ciel heard knocking at the front door to the manor. Sebastian lets go of the chair and rises to his full height. "Master, would you like me to get that and see who the fool is?" Sebastian asked with a frown. Ciel glanced to his butler while putting down the newspaper. "Do find out who it is before I kill them myself," Ciel said rubbing at his temples. "Yes, Master" Sebastian said with a smile on his face. His eyes turned a bright red as if a fire was burning behind them. Sebastian walks to the front door leaving Ciel and Sonya waited for his return. Sebastian reappears into the dining room and bows to his master. "My lord it seems we have unexpected visitors", Sebastian said with a frown. Two people walked into the room. It was a butler and a young boy. The butler was six feet tall. He has short jet black hair that frames his porcelain face. His glaring brown eyes looked wicked behind his square shaped glasses. The man looked like he did not want to been in the same building as Sebastian. He wore a black waist coat with a handkerchief in the left breast pocket, white long sleeve shirt with black tie and dark blue pin at the center, dark grey vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and white gloves on his hands. The boy was thirteen years old. He has short blond hair that frames his porcelain face with his bangs swept to the side. His eyes are crystal blue while his lips held a scowl of disgust upon them. He wore a dark purple waist coat, white long sleeve shirt with black bow tie, emerald green vest, black booty shorts, black leggings that stopped above the knee, and purple bow tied shin length brown boots. "Well, if it is not Alois Trancy and his demon butler Claude Faustus. How may I help you on this fine winter day?" Ciel asked with a sarcastic grin. Alois grew red in the face while grinding his teeth in anger. "You damn well know why I am standing in this filth of a dump you call Phantomhive Manor. It is due to the summons of your demon crow and the fact I have to dine with your pathetic existence," Alois said furiously. Sonya gazes at the two boys that argue with passion. The two new arrivals have not registered that she was in the room. "Sebastian, you may untie Lady King from her chair. She has been such a good little kitten," said Ciel with a cocky grin. Ciel's eye was still locked with Alois's angry orbs. Alois breaks the staring contest to see who Ciel was addressing as Lady King. "So you bought yourself a little pet, Phantomhive. Is she to your liking? Oh don't tell me, she is not interested in your tiny cock. I could easily satisfy her myself. How much are you selling her for?" Alois said with lust. He gazed at Sonya running his eyes from her head to her toes. Sonya's eyes grew as big as saucers. She understood what Alois Trancy thought her to be. "Excuse me! I am a guest of the Earl Phantomhive. Not somebody's sex toy," Sonya said with irritation. Sebastian walks over to Sonya and unties her from the chair. He places his hands on her shoulders. He leans down towards her ear and puffs a warm stream of air. Her whole body shivers while she waits for him to speak. "You seem to be doing a lot better since I feed you broth with my mouth," Sebastian said with a purr. He nuzzled her neck and placed kisses along it. He flicked his tongue along the shell of her ear. He stops and pulls away from her. Sonya sits in her chair blushing from what happened. He shakes her shoulders hard. "Sonya! Sonya! Wake up", Sebastian said in concern. His voice switches to that of a female's leaving Sonya confused. She jolts awake and sees her mother's worried face. She glances around to see that she is in her living room. "What happened, Sonya? Are you okay?" Her mother asked in concern. Sonya felt confused about what was going on. The people in her dream felt so real that it scared her. "I was in the world of Black Butler. I could not figure out how I got there. Mom, they were real people," A panicky Sonya said. Mrs. King was shook up and knew that Sonya's life would never be the same again. Sonya saw the fear on her mother's face. She wanted answers to what happened. "Mom, you know something. Tell me please," Sonya said pleading with her. Mrs. King sighed and gazes into Sonya's eyes. She summons up the courage and begins her tale. "In a vast forest lived a tribe of Indians called Chickasaw. They loved cleaning and preparing the catch of the day. They were very happy to grow their own food from the rich soil that Mother Nature provided them. The headman of the tribe had a beautiful daughter that was a free spirit. She loved to sing and run through the forest. They loved her dearly. Her name was Tawanna. She had long dark brown hair that was braided into pig tails. It framed her tanned face to fall down upon her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were framed with thick eyelashes. She wore a feather at the back of her head, a turquoise necklace, rawhide dress with fringe at the arms, and rawhide shoes. One day, Tawanna woke from a dream she had that was far too real. She went to her father and told him everything that happened within her dream. "Beautiful Running Water, the tale of dream walkers is a myth. Now, go and clear your mind," Her father said without concern. She did as she was told. That night, she had the same dream again. It was most terrifying this time and felt it was giving her a warning. A week later, her dream came true. Men in uniform were found walking upon their land. They asked to speak to the headman. Her father stepped away from her side to speak with them. The strange men wanted the Chickasaw to leave their homeland and to travel west. "What will happen if we do not?" Her father asked in bravery. One of the men raised his rifle and shot the headman in the shoulder. Tawanna's father gritted his teeth together and remained on his feet. They followed the commands of the men with strange weapons. Tawanna's people carried what they could and left their homeland behind. Their travel was long and rough. Other Indian tribes meet up and joined them. Many died along the way west. There were so many tears that Mother Nature's soil soaked up. When they reach the new lands, there was a few that made it. One of them was Tawanna. She stopped and turned around to gaze back to the Trail of Tears. She made a promise to herself to live for her tribe and to remember them. For many years, Tawanna lived a lonely life until she meets a man. He was very kind and gentle to her. They married and had a happy life. She had two daughters and a son. One day, her daughters came to her and told of their dreams that felt real. She sat her daughters down and told them about her tale. Since then, every generation has told their daughters about the tale of Tawanna the dream walker. We are from that lineage. Kurumi, Lotus, and I are dream walkers. I am so sorry. I am not your real mother. I am your aunt. Your mother's name is Kurumi King. Your mother and father died when you were very young. I took you in and cared for you as if you were my own daughter. I love you so much," Mrs. King said sadly. "Why do I not remember my parents?" Sonya asked tearfully. "The reason why you do not remember your parents is because you have locked it up inside yourself. I can help you unlock that memory," Mrs. King said smiling. She walked over to her kitchen counter. She grabbed a bundle of sage and an eagle feather. Sonya got off the couch and stood in the center of the room. Mrs. King lit the end of the sage. She took the eagle feather and flicked the smoke towards Sonya. "Now, close your eyes and relax," Mrs. King said moving around her in a circle. Sonya closes her eyes and breathes in the smoke. She tries to clear all thoughts from her mind. "Take a deep breath and hold it in. Now, release that breath," Mrs. King said calmly. Sonya feels relaxed and even a bit sleepy. "Do you see a spirit animal, Sonya?" Mrs. King asked sounding far off. Sonya opens her eyes and gazes around. She sees nothing in front of her except for pitch blackness. She feels something rub up against her leg. She glanced down and sees a glowing cat. She also noticed that she was glowing too. "Yes. I see my spirit animal. What now?" Sonya said to the empty space. Mrs. King's sigh bounced off the walls. "Follow it my dearest," Mrs. King said in happiness. Sonya's spirit animal walks off into the distance. She follows the glowing cat and sees a glowing door getting closer. The spirit animal stops and sits down by the door. She gazes at the cat and then to the door. She grabs onto the door knob and opens it. She steps through the doorway and has the door slam shut behind her on its own. She faints from the overload of colors and memories.

_Flashback_

_A six year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes hides in a closet. Her thirteen year old twin brothers sit next to her. The boys have jet black hair and bluish green eyes. They were listening to a loud commotion that was coming from their living room. The commotion involved their parents and three men. "What do you want with us?" The woman said frightened. She stood beside her husband. The three men in front of them stood six feet tall and their heads were cleanly shaved. They wore black suits, white long sleeve shirts with black ties, and black dress shoes. There was a tattoo of a black widow spider on the side of their necks. The three men looked like clones. "Our boss wants to know your secret woman. You will tell us now," The man said with an ignorant smirk. The other two clones chuckled in amusement. "What is he talking about, Kurumi?" Her husband asked with curiosity. He wanted answers to what these thugs wanted from them. He glanced over to his wife to see if she would answer. She shook her head "no" before spitting at them. "I will never tell my secret to the likes of you pigs," Kurumi said in anger. The smirk fell away from the man's lips. The other two men lost their humor. The three men walked up to Kurumi and her husband. The ring leader shoved her husband into the arms of the other two. They grabbed her husband's arms keeping him from protecting his wife. The ring leader pulled out a switch blade from his pants pocket and showed its shiny sharp edge to her. "Give me your secret!" The ring leader said furiously. "Fuck You!" Kurumi said in outrage. The ring leader stabbed her twice in the gut while her husband watched. Kurumi's eyes widen as she gazed down at herself and saw the blood. She tried to stop it by putting a hand on her gut, but it would not stop flowing out. She felt weak and faint from the blood loss. She fell to the floor in a heap of tanged limbs. She gazed at her husband with a tired expression while the blood formed a pool around her body. Kurumi's eyes glazed over and she released her final breath. "No!" Her husband yelled in sorrow. Daisuke King's eyes flooded with tears for his dead wife. The ring leader wipes the blood off his blade onto his black suit. He gazes at Daisuke with a satisfied smirk. "Now it is your turn to join your stubborn wife," The ring leader said bitterly. He stabs Daisuke three times in the gut. He gazes at the horrified expression on Daisuke's face. Daisuke touches his gut and pulls it away to see a blood covered hand. The two men let go of his arms. He falls to the floor in tangled limbs beside his wife. "I…am…sorry," Daisuke said gazing into her eyes. His eyes glazed over and he gave his last breath. The three men stood together gazing at their dirty work. "So Bunzō, what will the boss say since we did not get the information she wanted?" The man said in curiosity. The ring leader now known as Bunzō wipes the blood off his blade once again before putting it away into his pocket. "Fuck her," Bunzō said in anger. They headed to the front door leaving the blood covered scene. They laughed together in amusement while leaving the apartment. None of the neighbors saw a thing. The three men walked into a crowd of people outside the building and disappeared. A heavy silence filled the living room. In the bedroom, three children cried for their father and mother. In the closet, they huddled together trying to comfort one another. "I promise I will get them for this. Mark my words," One of the boys said in anger._

_**End Flashback**_

Sonya opened her teary eyes and gazed at her aunt Maria. "I remember everything now," Sonya said depressed. Maria sadly smiled at Sonya before walking over to the kitchen to pick up the phone. She dials her sister's number and waits for her to pick up. "Hello Lotus, it has been a long time since we last spoke to each other. Our sweet darling now remembers. The boys can now come over. Okay, see you soon", Maria said to her sister. She puts the phone down and walks over to the couch. She sits down next to Sonya and waits for her sister to get there with the boys. They passed the time by listening to rock music. A car horn was heard in their driveway. Maria gets up and sees a dark blue Acura sitting outside. Lotus was walking up to their farmhouse with two laughing boys behind her. Maria held the door open for her and the boys to enter. "Maria, they are driving me crazy. Please do something about them," Lotus said rubbing her temples. She walks over to her niece and gives her a hug. "I am so happy you remember. How is my blooming flower?" Lotus said in happiness. Sonya smiled back at her. "I see my brothers are well. Have they been nice to you?" Sonya asked in curiosity. Lotus turns around and sends a glare at the two boys. Her brothers stood over by their aunt Maria looking innocent. They walked over to their sister and gave her a hug. "We are sorry, Auntie. You said that we can help you cook in the kitchen," One of the twins said in mischief. Lotus seemed to be irritated by her nephew. "We did help you clean up afterwards," The other twin said with a smirk. Lotus went from been irritated to offended in under a minute. "I did not tell you to literally burn my house down and then pour more gasoline to the flames," Lotus said grinding her teeth. Maria and Sonya could be heard laughing at this argument in the background. Lotus turns around to gaze at her sister and niece. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. "What is so funny that the two of you are chuckling like hens?" Lotus asked with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Maria and Sonya controlled their laughter. "I was remembering mother and father working together after he messed up the kitchen with flour and eggs. You and my brothers remind me of that time," Sonya said with a sad smile. Sonya gazed at her brothers. They looked so much like their hot-headed father. They were handsome with jet black hair and bluish green eyes. Her brothers stood six feet tall. They wore black t-shirts with the name of a rock band printed on the front, blue jeans, and black sneakers. "It has been a while my brothers. You look great. Dad and mom would be proud," Sonya said smiling. The grinning boys shared a look between them. Their name was Yuki and Hiro King. "Looks like we are going back," Hiro said smirking. Lotus rolled her eyes before frowning at them. "Promise me you going to be careful," A concerned Maria said to the three of them. Sonya gazed at her brothers and her aunts in curiosity. "We promise," said Yuki with a smile. "What do you mean, Hiro?" Sonya asked puzzled. Yuki gazed at his sister in sadness. "We are going home. It is time to get some payback on the guys that did this to our parents," Yuki said in anger. "Okay let's go home, Yuki. But how are we going to get there?" Sonya said in wonder. Yuki closed his eyes. She could see a portal forming behind her brother. She felt something rub at her leg. She looked down and saw a glowing tiger. Yuki opened his glowing eyes and gazed at his sister. Yuki turns away from her and stepped towards the light blue swirling portal. The tiger follows by his side. Hiro and his sister soon join them. They walked into the portal and disappeared. Maria and Lotus watched the portal close. They prayed for their nephews and niece's safe return.__

_**To be Continued in Part 2 …. **_


	2. Part 2

**One Hell of a Trip**

Sonya's Origins

Part 2

By. Dream-Maiden7

**Yuki, Hiro and Sonya walked through the light blue swirling portal. Sonya glanced around and gasped at the beautiful scenery. She saw a rainforest behind a thin veil. She noticed that the portal was coming to an end. They stepped through and entered the front room of a flower shop. There was a woman waiting for them. She has jet black hair and brown eyes. She wore a fuchsia colored pant suit and black five inch pumps. She walked over to Sonya's brothers with her arms crossed. "Hiro, you are an asshole. You should have told me that you were leaving this morning. Who is this?" The woman said upset with Hiro. Hiro gazed at the woman in guilt before rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Rex. I should have told you that we were going to go get our sister. She remembers our parents. Can you forgive me?" Hiro said with puppy eyes. Rex sighed before caving in. "Ok, just this once. If it happens again, your ass is mine," Rex said seriously. Hiro smirks and nods his head "yes". He comes up to Rex and kisses her on the cheek. "Yes mommy. Can you kiss my boo-boo too?" Yuki said with a smirk. Rex gazes at Yuki in irritation. She raises her arm and flipped him off with her middle finger. Yuki laughs hard. He knew Rex did not really mean it. Rex knew he was playing with her to get a reaction. She cleared her throat to shut Yuki up. "I found new information that you can us to find the killers of your parents. You will need help on the mission and your sister needs training. Boys you can come out now. They should be prefect teachers for your sister," Rex said in confidence. Three men stepped out of a dark corridor that leads to the basement. Two men were six feet tall while the last was an inch shorter. One of the men stepped up and bowed in respect before raising himself back to his full height. He has long dark red hair that framed his porcelain face and fell down his back into a braid and dark purple eyes. He wore a lavender long sleeve shirt opened at the neck and a black choker with a silver cross pendent dangling down from his throat, dark grey pants, and black dress shoes. "Hello I am Aya Fujimiya. I will teach you sword fighting and blending into shadows. I will not be easy on you," Aya said seriously. Aya stepped back still holding her gaze. The other six foot tall man stepped up to her and bowed in respect too. He has short blond hair that framed his porcelain face in finger teased curls and emerald green eyes. He wore a light blue short sleeved dress shirt opened at the neck, a silver chain necklace with cross pendent, tan pants, and black dress shoes. "****Hello I am Yohji ****Kudoh. I will teach you the Harigane and martial arts. I hope you are ready for me cupcake," Yohji said winking at her. Yohji stepped back and let the last man come up to her. He bowed in respect and raised himself back to his full height. He has short dark brown hair that framed his tan face in finger teased waves and deep blue eyes. He wore a green short-sleeve shirt opened at the neck, tan shorts, and dark brown hiking boots. "****Hello I am Ken ****Hidaka. I will teach you the Bugnuk and help you be the best at dodging attacks," Ken said with a smile. He stepped back after introducing his self. Sonya thought over the situation she was in. She accepted that it would be a good idea to know how to protect her and her love ones. "Ok. Which skill should I do first?" Sonya asked in readiness. Ken stepped back up with a smile. "Your best bet would be with me. We can take it easy were these two will work you hard to the bone," Ken said with a grin. He pointed a finger back at the other two. Aya was calm and smiling while Yohji had his mouth open in shock. Yohji closed his mouth and sent a playful glare at Ken. "Watch it Ken. You may have pink hair tomorrow," A grinning Yohji said cracking his knuckles. Ken laughed hard knowing Yohji was messing with him. Ken crossed his arms and turned around to face him. "Let's see you try Yohji. I may prank you first. I know where you keep the hidden stash of alcohol. I might pour it down the sink and replacing it with sugar water," Ken said with a grin. Ken rubbed his hands together thinking about other ways to prank him. Yohji sent a murderous gaze at him while grinding his teeth in irritation. Aya cleared his throat to get Ken and Yohji's attention. "Are you going to continue to have a glaring contest with Yohji?" Aya asked calmly. Ken groaned before turning around to gaze at her. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled at the embarrassing situation. "Sorry Sonya. Can you forgive me?" Ken asked in guilt. Sonya giggled at how cute he could be. "I forgive you. Are you ready to teach me?" Sonya asked happily. She was excited to learn something new. They walked from the front to the kitchen. Ken showed her the door that leads outback. He opened it and they walked through. There was a tree with a flowerbed around it tucked into one corner of the backyard. Ken stopped at the center and turned around. Sonya saw a grin on his lips. She grew nervous and knew something was up. She saw him move forward slowly staking her like prey. She turned around to run for the door that they came through. She was surprised that he moved so fast to appear behind her. He delivered a punch to Sonya's gut. Ken crouched low with his hands on the ground and spun in a circle with his leg out. She hit the ground hard on her back and groaned from the pain. Ken came up to her and helped her back onto her feet. "First off, do not ever turn your back on the enemy. I believe this is going to take some time. Yohji, we have a newbie on our hands," Ken said with a grin. She thought to prove him wrong. Ken turned from her to talk to Yohji. She narrowed her eyes at his back in irritation. Yohji saw her come up behind him. She tapped Ken on the shoulder and saw him turn around. She drew her arm back with her fist clenched and threw it into his nose. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and threw her leg up into his balls. Ken hit the ground on his back clutching his jewels. She walked over to him with a sway in her hips. "You okay sensei. I hope I did not break anything," Sonya said with a purr. She helped him back onto his feet. He touched his nose and found a trail of blood coming from one nostril. "You did just tell me never to underestimate the enemy," Sonya said with a grin. Ken and Yohji laughed their asses off. He patted her on the head. She purred and rubbed her head up against his hand. He pulled it away from her. She stood there blinking her eyes in confusion. She wondered why she did that to his hand. "I hope you do know that your eyes are glowing. They even look like a cat's eye. Looks like we have something to work with," Ken said in excitement. She was shocked to know that about her eyes. She understood now that her spirit animal came to the surface and she felt much like a cat. For two hours straight, Ken and Sonya worked on defense moves. Now, it was time to learn how to attack with the Bugnuk. Ken had a pair of them on his hands. They were gloves with razor sharp knifes at the knuckles. She looked down at her pair of Bugnuk. They looked like tiger claws to her. She tested them out a bit and found out that she loved them. "Come at me like I taught you," Ken said in seriousness. Sonya got into position and waited for him to make the first move. He came at her fast. He swiped downwards with the Bugnuk at her. She dodged backwards keeping from being cut down the middle of her chest. She dodged a side swipe that would have landed on the side of her face and neck. It was now her turn. She ran at him dodging from the right to the left. She swiped the Bugnuk downwards at him. He dodged backwards keeping a good distance away from her. He was feeling nervous because that was too close for comfort. She ran at him again. She pounced on him knocking him to the ground. She landed on top of his chest to bring the claws of the Bugnuk to his throat. "I surrender. Now get off me," Ken said nervously. There was clapping heard in the background. Yohji comes up to them smiling. "Need a hand Ken," Yohji said with a grin. Sonya gets off his chest and gazes down at him. "No Yohji. I do not need a hand. I will warn you. She is a fast learner," Ken said with a wince of pain. Ken walks away towards the back door to the building. He sits down in the thick green grass. He leans his back against the wall where everybody else was standing. Sonya took off her Bugnuks and laid them on the ground. "Ok cupcake. It is now my turn," Yohji said with a smirk. Sonya was getting irritated at the nickname. She wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face. She balled up her fist and threw it at him. Yohji moved his head to the right. She threw her fist at him again. He moved his head to the left. She went from irritation to outrage. She threw her fist again, but was catch around the wrist by Yohji. He flipped her and then placed a hand on her shoulder. She found herself face down on the ground and could not move from the hold Yohji had her in. "You need to control your emotions. If you do not, you will be killed too quickly. Do you understand cupcake," Yohji said seriously. He let her go and watched her get up from the ground. She nodded her head "yes" and calmed herself down. "Now, come at me again. Remember, control your emotions," Yohji said calmly. She ran at him and threw her fist back. He anticipated her doing the same move again. He moved his head to the left and then to the right. She missed him twice by punching at him. He swept his leg out meaning to knock her feet out from beneath her. She saw what he was doing and jumped over his leg. He threw his fist at her. She moved her head right and left to dodge his fist. She jumped into the air with her arms to her side resembling wings and a leg bent towards her. When she was coming back down, she flicked her foot at him and hit him in the chest. He flew back and hit the ground hard. She ran up to his side and heard him groan from the pain. "Nice job cupcake. That is the way you are supposed to do it," Yohji said with a wince. He slowly got up and gazed at her in pride. For two hours, Yohji and Sonya worked on martial arts. It was now time for her to learn the Harigane. Yohji took two pairs of gloves from his pocket and tossed one pair to Sonya. They both slipped them on their hands. He gave her a bundle of wire before grabbing one for him. He showed her that the wire has handles on each end. He threw his wire at a tree limb and climbed up the tree. He sat on his perch and looked down at her. "Now, I am going to demonstrate how you are to attack with the Harigane," said Yohji seriously. He threw the wire around her neck and jumped down behind her. He tightened the wire just enough for her to feel it. She noticed from this position that he could tighten the wire all the way and strangle her. She remained calm because she trusted him. "Ok, It is your turn," Yohji said calmly. He pulled the wire away from her neck and stepped away from her. She threw her wire at a tree limb and climbed the tree. She thought of another way to throw the wire. When she was ready, she threw a cord of wire around the tree limb and then at his ankles. "Don't you dare," Yohji said nervously. She sent a smirk down towards him and pulled on the wire. The wire took him right off his feet and dangled him head first above the ground. "Shit," Yohji said pissed off. Ken came over to them laughing at the predicament Yohji was in. "I told you to watch out for her," Ken said with a grin. She let go of the wire and let Yohji go. She hopped out of the tree and landed on the ground. She walked over to Yohji and gazed down at him. "I need a long bath and a relaxing nap after this," Yohji said whining over the aches and pains. If he tried, he knew Aya would work him to death. "Quit being a pussy sensei," Sonya said with a grin. She had her arms crossed and her legs spread wide. Yohji pushed himself up onto his forearms and glared at Sonya playfully. "Ok, I can prove you wrong. Go out with me? I'll show you a good time," Yohji said with a wink. She knew he was playing with her and giggled at him. "Sorry sensei. You are not my type. I am into bad boys," Sonya said with a wink. Yohji's mouth fell open in shock at her rejection. Ken and her brothers started laughing at Yohji. Her brothers knew she was into Aoi of The Gazette. She drove her brothers crazy enough by talking about what she could do to him sexually. "It's okay sensei. We can still work together and be friends," Sonya said smiling. He picked himself off the ground and walked up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Well then, cupcake. You watch my back and I will watch yours," Yohji said with a wink. Aya walks over to them with two bokutōs and hands one to her. Yohji gives her a smile before walking over to the others. The bokutō in her hands looked like a wooden sword that resembled the katana. It felt slightly heavy within her grasp. She glances over to the building and sees two katanas leaning against a wall beside Rex. "I am going to teach you how to move with the bokutō," Aya said calmly. He knew that she wanted revenge and would do anything to get stronger. They both moved into a position facing each other. "I want you to mirror my moves with the bokutō and match me step by step. I want you to imagine cutting through water. Your strokes must be smooth and accurate. You are doing really well. That is what I wanted to see. Now come at me," Aya said in excitement. She stepped up to him and swiped her bokutō down at him. He blocked her with his and she stepped to the left. He stepped to his right and waited for her next move. "Good. Now, I want you to do that again. Faster this time," Aya said smiling. She stepped up to him again and swiped her bokutō down at him fast and smooth. He blocked her with his and she stepped to the left swiftly. He stepped to his right and stopped where he stood waiting for his student to catch her breath. His fingers still felt the tremor from her hard strike against his bokutō. Sonya realized that the sword practice reminded her of a dance. "Now, we are going to try something new. Mirror me until you have the steps," Aya said with a grin. He stepped away from her and twirled the bokutō in his hand. He moved his body with the sword in a circle. He stopped with one leg bent and the other straight out. The dull tip of the sword was pointing at her. He moved out of the pose and waited for her to do the same. "Now, come at me," Aya said seriously. She twirled the bokutō in front of her and stepped towards Aya. He took a step backwards and twirled his sword. She swiped at him in a half circle to the right. He blocked it by swiping in a half circle to the left. He took a step back to keep himself out of range. She twirled on the spot and swiped the bokutō from the right to the left. He stepped back even further. He swiped at her in the same way and was blocked by her sword. She jumped in the air and twirled her body with her bokutō over her head. He felt the bark of the tree behind him. She landed with her leg straight out and the other one bent. She held her sword to his chest. "I surrender. There is no need to teach you the katana since you know how to use the bokutō. I believe you are ready for anything," Aya said out of breath. She moved from her position and put the bokutō on the ground. They picked everything up and headed back inside the flower shop. Sonya followed Rex to her bedroom. "Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll find you something to wear for tonight," Rex said in kindness. Sonya walked into the bathroom and took off her dirty clothes. She stepped into the shower and turned the warm water on. She soaped up a body sponge and wiped it across herself. When she was done, she stood under the spray of water and let it wash away the soap leaving her clean. She turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel to dry off on. She wrapped the towel around and walked out to the bedroom. She noticed an outfit laying on the bed that Rex left for her. It was a short sleeve light grey shirt, black and light grey plaid skirt, light grey leggings that stopped above the knee, and black sneakers. She removed the towel and placed it on the bed. She dressed herself and was ready to face the others. On her way to the bedroom door, she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. "Sonya, are you ready in there?" Yuki said knocking around on the door. She opens the door to see her brother with her katana. He hands her the sword and sees her strap it on around her waist. "Holy Shit Sister. You are looking hot as hell," Yuki said with a grin. He gazes at his sister's sexy frame and whistles. She slaps him on the arm and walks down the hallway. She stops at the entrance of the corridor that leads to the basement. She turned around and noticed that her brother did not follow her. "Yuki, are you coming," Sonya asked him. She was curious to why he had a shit eating grin on his lips. He walked down the hallway to stand in front of her. "I was checking you out in that hot outfit. Oh, little sis. The way your ass sways in circles. What! I am still a man you know," Yuki said irritating his sister. She felt her eyes change into those of a cat. She heard a growl come from deep within her chest. She hissed at her brother and grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him in close to her. "Get your ass down stairs," Sonya said growling. She let go of Yuki and saw him speed–walk down the stairs. When he disappears through the entrance, she calmed herself down and walked down the corridor. She went through the entrance to find a room with dark grey painted walls and mahogany wood floors. There was two black leather couches sitting side by side in the center of the space. A television was sitting on a mahogany stand in front of the couches. On the left side of the room sat a mahogany computer desk with a black leather chair. On the desk sat a computer with a keyboard, mouse with pad, and a modem. She saw Ken, Aya, and Yohji in their assassin outfits. Ken wore dark glasses, white long sleeve top with a red cross at the center, black pants, and black shoes. Yohji wore black cowboy hat, black gloves, black jacket over his red tattoo of a cross, black pants, and black shoes. Aya wore a long white jacket with a red cross at the center, black pants, and black shoes. Hiro wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes like his brother Yuki. Her brother told her it was to blend into the shadows. She walked over to Ken and sat down beside him. She glared daggers at Yuki and felt Ken lean over to her. "What did he do?" Ken asked curiously. She turned her head and gazed at him. "He was being a very bad boy. I put him in his place," Sonya said with a wicked grin. Yohji overheard the conversion and snorted in laughter. "He looks like he seen a ghost. What the hell did you do to him?" Yohji asked with amusement. Sonya leaned forward just enough to see Yohji around Ken. "The bitch came out in me," Sonya said with a wink. Rex cleared her throat to grab their attention. The television flickered on showing the silhouette of a man sitting in a chair. He showed them a picture of three men that looked identical to each other. They had shaved heads and sunglasses. They wore black suits with white shirts underneath, black dress shoes, and a tattoo of a black widow on the side of their necks. "Bunzō, Itaru, and Raizo Hashimoto are ex members of the Yakuza. They are fast thinkers and very strong. They have been seen guarding a woman that visits Koua Academy," Persia said seriously. He shows them a picture of the woman he mentioned. She has dark wavy red hair that frames a tan face with freckles and emerald green eyes. She wore a navy blue pants suit with light blue blouse and black six inch pumps. "Siren Yamazaki is the owner of a company called Yamazaki Cosmetics. She is also the boss of a gang called The Black Widows. The gang has killed everybody that has stood in her way. Her cosmetics are poisoned with a high dosage of black widow venom. The side effects of the poison are extreme chest pain, vomiting, and upper respiratory problems. The victim suffers thirty seconds before dying," Persia said pissed off. He takes a moment to calm down before continuing. "Your mission is to eliminate Siren Yamazaki and the Hashimoto brothers. Burn their cosmetics factory down to the ground. Hunters of the Night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrows," Persia said calmly. The television screen turned off on its own. They stood from the couches and waiting for Hiro to get started. It was different than Yuki's portal and was wavy as air. A growl was heard from beside her. She gazed down at a glowing lion. It walks over to Hiro that was gazing back at her with glowing eyes. They walked into the portal and disappeared inside. Rex watches it slowly close. Sonya glances around and sees a savanna behind a thin veil. They followed it to the end and appeared in a forest. The portal closed behind them showed more of the landscape. A building could be seen through the trees. "That is Yamazaki Cosmetics. We must be careful. Are you ready Sonya?" Aya said seriously in a whisper. She nodded her head "yes" and ran over to a tree. She jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. She used her reflexes like a cat and swung herself up onto the branch. She crouched on it and gazed down at everybody. "Let's make this a race shall we," Sonya said with a playful grin. Her eyes glowed like a cat's in the darkness. She took off bouncing from one branch to the next with so much grace. She landed on the roof top silently and waited for the others to show up. The communicator went off in her ear. "Where are you?" Aya asked worried. She glanced around until she saw them coming out of the forest. "Roof top," Sonya said calmly. He gazed up calmly and spotted her. He nodded his head "yes" in acknowledgment and she returned it. He saw her disappear from the ledge. "There is a door up here that goes inside the building. I am about to go through it," Sonya said seriously. She waited for a reply from Aya. Thirty seconds later, she heard fighting on his end of the communicator and then it went silent. "Be careful," said Aya seriously. She opened the door and went inside the building. She let the door close silently behind her. She glanced around and saw a corridor with ten rooms. She walked closer and opened a door to gaze inside. It was a bedroom with white walls and white tile floors. "They have ten bedrooms up here and are being used for their lab rats. This is sickening," Sonya said in disgust. Yohji heard her over the communicator and felt sick to his stomach. "Ugh. I agree," Yohji said in a whisper. She heard a noise further down the corridor. She rushed into the room she was investigating and closed the door. She put an ear to it to listen to what was going on out in the corridor. She heard heavy footsteps hitting the floor. "It is all clear. Nobody is on this floor," A male said in boredom. He wished this day was over where he could go home. There was a sound of static coming from a walkie-talkie in the man's hand. "Roger that. Now, get your ass back down here Itaru," Another male said in irritation over the walkie-talkie. Itaru growled at the other man's cockiness. "Go fuck your self Raizo," Itaru said in annoyance. He hated when Raizo fucked with him. There was laughter on the other end of the walkie-talkie. The laughter was cut short leaving the other end in silence. "Hey Raizo, are you fucking with me. This is not funny. Answer damn it. Shit," Itaru said angry. He tried everything to get Raizo to respond, but it stayed silent. Sonya opened the door and moved out into the corridor behind Itaru. He heard a faint noise and turned around to find a captivating woman. "Hey lady, you are not supposed to be in here," Itaru said in alarm. He gazed at her from head to toe and saw the katana strapped to her waist. "Shit," Itaru said in panic. He jerked his gun out of its holster and aimed it at her. She tilted her head and grinned at him in excitement. He fired five bullets from his gun at her. She pulled her katana out of its sheath swiftly and spun her blade so fast that it blurred in front of her. The bullets shot off her blade and turned in the opposite direction. Itaru was not fast enough to dodge them. They lodged deep within his chest. He dropped to his knees and saw her walking up to him. She crouched before him and stared into his eyes. "Poor baby, does it hurt?" Sonya said with a wicked grin. He winced in pain and leaned over to cough. He straightened himself up and glared at her. "Bitch," Itaru said in anger. She laughed in amusement and raised herself from her crouch. She turned from him and walked a few paces away from him. "You and your brothers should have never killed my parents," Sonya said coldly. She turned around to gaze into his fear stricken eyes. She ran at him dodging left and right with her katana at her side. She raised her blade into the air and spun on her toes. She swept the blade down into an arch. She stopped behind him with her left leg straight out and the right bent towards her. She raised herself from her pose and walked up to him. Blood dripped from her katana to pool on the floor at her feet. His open mouthed expression was frozen upon his face. She pushed him in the chest with her hand and watched his body fall over. His head rolled from his neck to stop a few paces away. She wiped the blood off her blade and slipped it back into its sheath. She skipped over to him and bent over to pick up his head by the hair. "Come on. Let's go find your boss," Sonya said with a purr. She skipped away down the corridor with the head. Her eyes glowed within the darkness. She licked at her lips in pleasure of the kill. She went to the next floor trailing blood behind her. She came upon the body of Raizo. He had deep marks around his neck from strangulation. She knew that Yohji was the one to make the kill. It pleased her to see the results. She continued down the corridor and stopped to tilt her head to the side. She heard clashing of katanas and a deep grunt from a man. She ran down the corridor following the noise. She stopped in front of the last room and stepped inside. She found Ken and Yohji protecting her unconscious brothers from Siren. She was laughing at their failed attempts to stop her. Aya and Bunzō were fighting each other in brutal attacks. Aya had a shallow cut along his arm. Bunzō's cut was along his chest and did not seem to slow him down. She glanced around the open area and noticed that they were in the chemical lab. She gazed back at Siren to see that she threw herself at Ken. She attacked him swiftly and dodged every attack he sent her way. "Fools, you think you can stop me!" Siren said in glee. Sonya had enough of the woman's shrill laughter. She tossed Itaru's head over to land in between Ken and her. Siren realized that it was one of her own bodyguards and let out a scream of outrage. She turned her head and glared at Sonya. "That was my best man. How dare you?" Siren said through clenched teeth. Sonya walked a little closer with a sway in her hips. She stroked a hand across her chest. "He was so playful. Sorry. I had to put him down," Sonya said with a purr. Siren swiftly reached inside her suit and pulled out a gun. She turned and pointed it at Sonya. "I'll make you pay for this," Siren said coldly. She fired two bullets at her. Sonya dodged both bullets and swiftly removed her katana from its sheath. "We'll see," Sonya said with a grin. She ran at Siren and dodges two more bullets. She swipes her blade at her. Siren jumps backwards and fires her last bullet. She dodges the blade that would have cut her down the middle. Sonya flicks the bullet into her direction with the blade. The bullet goes through Siren's forehead. A spray of blood, bone, and brain matter explodes from the back of her head. The bullet lodges into the wall behind her. Siren's body hits the floor with tangled limbs. A pool of her blood grows around her lifeless body. Sonya rushes over to Ken, Yohji, and her brothers. "Are you guys okay?" Sonya asked in worry. Ken and Yohji glance at each other and gaze back at her. "Yeah, everything is okay. Your brothers will be up any minute," Ken said with a grin. She sighed and gazed over to Aya and Bunzō's fight. Aya was following his injured prey. Bunzō was dragging himself along the floor leaving a trail of blood behind him. He was clenching his teeth together. His left leg throbbed with pain from the deep wound. "Have you any last words?" Aya asked coldly. He stopped a few paces away from Bunzō. Aya's stare was emotionless and sent a chill up the ring leader's spine. "Fuck You!" Bunzō said in hatred. Aya charges at him and raises his sword alongside his head. Bunzō raises a hand to shield his face from the incoming attack. Aya thrust the blade through his hand. The thrust was so powerful that it went into his mouth and emerged through the back of his skull. There was four inches of the blade that could be seen dripping blood. Aya jerks his blade back and let the body crumble to the floor. A pool of blood quickly grew around the body. He wipes his blade clean and slips his katana back into its sheath. He walks over to the bag that Ken brought with him. He opens it and gazes inside to find several sticks of dynamite. He turns his head and gazed at Ken. "I hope this is enough to bring the whole building down," Aya said in wonder. Sonya cleaned her blade off and slides her katana back into its sheath. She walks over to Aya and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you," Sonya said seriously. He hands her some dynamite and sees that she moved away from him. "Sonya, put the sticks in the weakest places you can find. It should help us," Ken shouted after her. She rushed through the whole building putting dynamite in the places that Ken talked about and connected them together into one single strand. She carried this strand back with her to the chemical lab. When she entered the lab, she saw that Aya placed dynamite around the machinery and lab equipment. He connected them into a single strand that lay at the center of the room. She placed her strand down onto the floor alongside his. "Humm, something is missing," Yohji said with a grin. He glances around the room and walks over to a container of turpentine oil. He picks it up and carries it over to the strands. He pours some on them and douses every corner of the room. He tosses the empty container to the side. He pulls a cigarette and lighter from his pants pocket. He places the cigarette between his lips and lights it up. He puts his lighter back into his pocket. He takes a deep drag of his cigarette and releases the smoke from his mouth. Sonya smells hints of vanilla and wood come from it. "Aya, Ken! Take Sonya and the boys out of here," Yohji said calmly. He takes another drag from his cigarette and lets it out. He glanced at the floor and then gazes at Aya and Ken. They figured out what Yohji was about to do and grab the unconscious twins. Sonya follows Aya, but stops and turns around to gaze at Yohji. She saw him gaze right at her. "I'll be right behind you. Now, go," Yohji said in a hurry. She ran from the room and down to the first level. She rounded a corner and spotted the front door. She raced through it and saw the others on top of a hill. She climbed the hill and waited alongside Ken and Aya. She was worried for Yohji and wished he would hurry up. Thirty minutes later, he was seen running from the building in a hurry. It was falling apart and exploding into flames. He raced up the hill and stood before them covered in dust. "Let's go home cupcake," Yohji said with a grin. Sonya glanced at everybody and saw they were ready. She closed her eyes and pictured the portal in her mind. She felt the wind pickup and something rub against her ankle. She opened her eyes and gaze down at a glowing cat. She glanced back up to the portal she created. It was light blue and had a calming effect. Aya grabbed Yuki and slung him over his shoulder. He stepped into the portal and disappeared. Ken grabbed Hiro and slung his arm over his shoulder. He stepped into the portal and disappeared after Aya. Sonya and Yohji followed her spirit animal inside. She felt the portal close behind her while they walked. The walls showed a barn and hay loft through a thin veil. She thought it was beautiful and felt like home. They reached the front lobby of the flower shop. She turned around and watched the portal close. "Time for a bath," Yohji said smiling. He patted her on the shoulder and went off to his room. She turned around and followed Aya to a spare bed room. He placed Yuki upon it and waited for Ken to bring in her other brother. Ken came into the room and placed Hiro down beside his brother. They exited the room and parted ways. Aya and Ken went to their room to take a bath. Sonya walked to Rex's room and saw her waiting. She went inside and disappears into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, she came out clean and refreshed. Rex left her some pajamas to change into. She puts them on and climbs into bed beside Rex. Sonya slept soundly throughout the night. She woke up the next morning and heard her brothers up. She changes from the pajamas to the clothes she came in. She walks from the bed room and heads down to the kitchen. She saw them eating breakfast. They were complaining about last night and not getting enough action. Yuki and Hiro turned to see their sister laughing at them. She walked over and sat down with them. She was hungry from burning so many calories. She ate slowly and savored the food that she placed within her mouth. When they were done, Sonya and her brothers said their goodbyes to Rex and the members of Weiss. Ken, Yohji, and Aya hugged her tightly. They were proud to have her as their student. Rex waved at her with a sad smile. She thought of Sonya as a sister she never had. Yuki closed his eyes and opened up the portal. The tiger nudged Sonya in the side before rushing off. Hiro and Yuki went inside and disappeared. She walks into the portal, but turns around to gaze at her teachers and Rex for the last time. "I promise I will not forget," Sonya said sadly. She waved at them one more time and turned around to disappear within the portal. She walked all the way home without turning back. She felt the portal close behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She breathed in the familiar scents of home. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her aunts. She rushed up to them and hugged them. She was so happy to see them. She knew that her life will be different from now on. She was ready to face anything even if it was good or bad. She would keep fighting to see a brighter and happier future.**

**The End**


End file.
